


Worth the Wait

by theskyisthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisthelimit/pseuds/theskyisthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блейн и Курт встречаются онлайн уже полтора года, но они никогда не виделись, потому что Блейн живёт в Англии, а Курт в Огайо. Наконец, они встречаются в реальности и узнают, что в любви намного больше удовольствия, когда вы вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Я не переводчик, я только учусь. Я прекрасно знаю, что мой перевод далёк от идеала. Но всегда нужно с чего-то начинать.  
> Тамблер автора http://cakerbee.tumblr.com/

“Поверить не могу, что ты будешь здесь через два дня.”

Курт улыбнулся нечёткому изображению Блейна на экране Скайпа, проводя рукой по его носу. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к сказочному британскому акценту Блейна, как долго бы они ни разговаривали.

“Знаю. С ума сойти!”

“У меня ощущение, будто я знаю тебя лучше, чем кто-либо, но я даже никогда не обнимал тебя.”

“Всё это изменится через какие-то два дня.”

“Знаю. Это по-прежнему кажется ненастоящим.”

“Согласен.”

“Мы впервые поцелуемся,” сказал Блейн, застенчиво улыбаясь. Курт обожал, что он даже сквозь камеру мог видеть, как розовели щёки Блейна.

Курт кивнул. “Ага.”

“Что если мы разочаруемся?”

“Этого не может произойти. Это же мы.”

Блейн улыбнулся “Я тебя люблю, знаешь.”

“Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.”

“Курт!” донёсся голос Бёрта. “Время ужинать!”

Курт вздохнул, дуясь в экран. “Кажется, мне нужно идти. И тебе нужно поспать.”

“Точно. Я не смогу спать сегодня, зная, что завтра последний день, когда мы не вместе, а потом ты, наконец, будешь здесь.”

“Всё равно хотя бы попробуй. Не хочу, чтобы всё наше время вместе ты потратил на сон, потому что ты всю ночь не спал сегодня.”

“Справедливо. Спокойной ночи, красавец.”

Ласковое прозвище, так редко используемое в Америке, вызвало у Курта мурашки. “Спокойной ночи, милый.”

Курт закончил звонок, но оставил окно Скайпа открытым, встал из-за стола и спустился из своей комнаты вниз. Его отец и сводная мать уже сидели за столом.

“Где Финн?”

“Празднует выпускной с Рейчел,” ответила Кэрол.

Курт поморщился. “Гадость какая.”

“Не в этом смысле,” сказал Бёрт, закатывая глаза. “Перестань думать об этом, парень.”

“Да ладно тебе. Как раз в этом смысле.”

“Я бы предпочла не обсуждать сексуальную жизнь моего сына за обеденным столом,” сказала Кэрол. “Давай лучше поговорим о тебе, Курт! Ты, должно быть, очень взволнован из-за завтрашней поездки.”

Курт широко улыбнулся, кивая. “Ох, ты понятия не имеешь насколько. Серьёзно, я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить за всё это.”

“Ну, твои бабушка с дедушкой тоже помогли,” напомнил ему отец.

“Знаю, но я не только про это. Я имею в виду, вы очень поддерживали наши с Блейном отношения, и я это очень ценю.”

Курт впервые начал общаться с Блейном на сайте онлайн знакомств. Он никогда не думал, что прибегнет к такому, но на одной из ночёвок с Рейчел и Мерседес в прошлом году, когда он жаловался на своё одиночество, девушки порекомендовали ему завести страницу на одном из таких сайтов.

На самом деле, было очень странно, что Блейн нашел страницу Курта. И первым написал ему.

_Привет, Курт! Меня зовут Блейн. Я обычно не пишу людям, живущим так далеко, но ты высветился в моих рекомендациях сегодня утром с 91% совпадений, поэтому я решил рискнуть. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь совпадал больше, чем на 75%, так что это, должно быть, судьба, верно? ;)_

И это действительно была судьба. После этого Курт скептически нажал на страницу Блейна и сразу понял, почему процент их совпадения был так высок. У них было до неприличия много общего.

С этого момента всё как-то встало на свои места. Воодушевленный уверенностью Блейна, Курт флиртовал в ответ. Курт начал понимать, что флиртовать в сообщениях было намного проще, чем вживую, и они с Блейном быстро нашли общий язык. У них обоих были айфоны, поэтому они воспользовались возможностью общаться через iMessage. Междугородние звонки были бы достаточно затратными, поэтому от сообщений они сразу перешли к Скайпу.

Курт безумно нервничал перед их первым разговором в Скайпе. Безусловно, он знал, как Блейн выглядел. Они обменялись несколькими фотографиями по смс, но они никогда не видели друг друга вживую, и никогда не слышали голоса друг друга.

Принимая звонок, Курт почувствовал нервную дрожь.

Лицо Блейна было еще красивее через Скайп, если это вообще было возможно. Даже в пикселях, он выглядел как знаменитость. Курт потерял голову.

“Привет,” неуверенно сказал он.

Блейн улыбнулся. “Здравствуй.”

И боже, Курт поверить не мог, что он совершенно упустил из виду тот факт, что у Блейна будет акцент. Он растаял, как только Блейн открыл рот.

“Ох, вау. Я забыл про акцент.”

“Нравится?”

“Просто…вау.”

Довольный собой, Блейн дерзко улыбнулся. “Да, я склонен производить такой эффект на вас, американских парней.”

“Самовлюбленный идиот,” поддразнил Курт улыбаясь.

С этого момента всё было просто.

Курт нервничал насчёт разговора со своим отцом по этому поводу, но его отец всегда настаивал, чтобы он был открытым, когда Курт начнёт встречаться, поэтому через месяц каждодневных Скайпов с Блейном, он решил  рассказать обо всём отцу.

“В общем, у меня есть парень,” сказал он.

Бёрт удивился. “Я даже не знал, что ты с кем-то общаешься.”

“Да. Это вроде как продолжается уже некоторое время?”

“Ох. Что ж, это хорошо. Как его зовут?”

“Блейн. Он удивительный, пап. Он мне действительно очень нравится.”

“Вы вместе ходите в школу?”

Курт замялся. “Эм, не совсем.”

“В какую школу он ходит?”

“Ладно,” сказал Курт, делая глубокий вдох. “Я скажу тебе кое-что и мне нужно, чтобы ты не волновался.”

Бёрт нахмурился. “Он ведь не старый, да? Ему ведь не тридцать?”

“Нет, он не старый. Он моего возраста. И ещё он не здешний.”

“Ох. Ну, это не так важно. Откуда он?”

“Из Англии. Он как бы там живёт.”

“Как бы?”

“Ладно, он там живёт.  В смысле, он родился и вырос там, и он там живёт. Я познакомился с ним в интернете. И я знаю, ты говорил, что это опасно, но это был действительно безопасный сайт знакомств, и мы разговаривали по Скайпу на протяжении месяца, и он правда моего возраста. И я ему очень нравлюсь и он мне тоже, поэтому было бы здорово, если бы ты не был против всего этого.”

И он не был против, спустя какое-то время. Бёрт настоял на встрече с Блейном через видеочат, поэтому на следующий день Курт сел за компьютер со своим отцом и познакомил их. Блейн как всегда был очарователен, и Курт мог сказать, что его отцу он тоже понравился.

Теперь, как подарок на выпускной, Бёрт вёз Курта в Лондон на две недели, чтобы, наконец, встретиться с Блейном вживую.

“Мы просто рады видеть тебя таким счастливым, милый,” сказала Кэрол, улыбаясь ему.

И он действительно был счастлив. С Блейном Курт был счастливее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Пятичасовая разница во времени была неприятной, но терпимой. Они были вместе уже около полутора лет, и Курт не мог представить, чтобы они когда-нибудь расстались.

Единственной проблемой было расстояние. Курт знал, что это было навсегда. Он знал это уже несколько месяцев. Поэтому одному из них придется переехать в другую страну. Курт не мог решить – Англия или Америка. Они с Блейном отдалённо обсуждали это, но ни один из них не хотел много времени уделять их разлуке, поэтому они особо не говорили об этом.

После ужина Курт вернулся в свою комнату и увидел новое сообщение от Блейна в Скайпе.

_Спокойной ночи, мой Курт. Не могу дождаться, когда наконец смогу обнять тебя. У меня такое ощущение, будто я прожил тысячи жизней, ведущих меня к этому моменту, и я не могу больше ждать. Ты будешь первым, о чём я подумаю, когда проснусь, и я буду весь день на взводе в ожидании твоего прибытия следующим утром. Я люблю тебя, Курт. Скоро увидимся._

Курт не смог сдержать идиотскую улыбку, расплывшуюся на его лице. Блейн всегда так разговаривал, и Курту стало интересно, может все британцы вместо обычных уроков английского изучают Шекспира для того, чтобы так говорить.

Этой ночью он заснул в обнимку с подушкой, с которой всегда обнимался, представляя, что это Блейн, всё ещё улыбаясь как сумасшедший.

* * *

Их самолёт вылетал в 11:25 утра из аэропорта Колумбии, оттуда они летели в Чикаго, где они пересаживались на рейс в 15:50, и после они прилетали в Англию в 5:55 по их времени следующим утром. Процесс был долгий, но он того стоил. Курт сможет спать, читать или делать наброски большую часть пути, может даже посмотрит несколько фильмов, представленных авиалиниями. Блэйну, однако, придётся весь следующий день провести трясясь в ожидании приезда Курта. У них даже не получится поговорить по Скайпу в этот вечер, потому что Курт будет в самолёте.

Когда он наконец приземлился в Лондоне, это определённо того стоило. Он практически вибрировал от нетерпения, когда он встал, готовый забрать свою ручную кладь и пройти сквозь ряды к выходу из самолёта и встретить Блейна.

“Успокойся, парень,” смеясь сказал Бёрт. “Он никуда не уйдёт.”

“Знаю. Поэтому я так взволнован.”

Курт старался соблюдать нормальный темп, чтобы не врезаться ни в кого из других пассажиров, когда их группа выходила из самолёта. Он вышел к терминалу и начал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках Блейна. Сперва он не мог его найти, и начал было волноваться, что Блейн что-то перепутал, но потом он увидел его.

Очаровательные чёрные кудряшки, одетый в светлые джинсы, белую футболку с принтом и тёмно-синий кардиган. Курт широко улыбнулся и направился к нему.

Когда Блейн увидел Курта, его лицо озарила улыбка.

Курт побежал навстречу Блейну и  сразу же крепко обнял его.

“О боже, поверить не могу, что это ты. Ты настоящий,” выдохнул Курт.

Блейн вздохнул. “Я настоящий. Я очень, очень настоящий. А ты такой высокий!”

“Не такой я и высокий,” смеясь заспорил Курт.

Они так и стояли в объятиях друг друга, слишком одержимые этой возможностью, чтобы отпустить. Они отстранились через некоторое время, но не разомкнули объятий. Блейн протянул руку и провёл по очертаниям лица Курта, широко улыбаясь.

“Ты ещё красивее вживую.”

Курт опустил голову, краснея. “Кто бы говорил. Ты выглядишь как рок-звезда.”

“Вряд ли,” сказал Блейн.

Бёрт подошёл к ним и прочистил горло. Блейн сразу же отпустил Курта и протянул руку, как всегда джентльмен.

“Здравствуйте, сэр. Приятно наконец познакомиться с Вами лично,” сказал он.

“Можешь звать меня Бёрт. Приятно знать, что ты реальный человек, а не какой-то аферист, который пудрил мозги моему сыну последние несколько месяцев.”

“Нет, уверяю Вас, я действительно настоящий, и любовь, которую я чувствую по отношению к Вашему сыну, ещё более настоящая.”

Курт снова покраснел, прижимаясь к Блейну, и уткнулся носом ему в плечо. “Ты такой настоящий и тёплый.”

“Да,” засмеялся Блейн. “Хотя тут холоднее, чем у вас, даже летом. Ты ведь взял свитера, как я советовал?”

“Конечно. Я прислушался ко всем твоим советам по сборам.”

“Превосходно.”

Курт поверить не мог, что люди действительно так разговаривали, но Блейн был тому примером, и это было до невозможности увлекательно.

“Ну, мама ждёт в машине, чтобы отвезти нас всех домой, если вы не против.”

“Да, да. Показывай дорогу.”

Курт взял Блейна за руку – потому что теперь он мог это сделать – и его отец последовал за ними через аэропорт. Они забрали свой багаж и направились к машине матери Блейна. Она вышла из машины, широко улыбаясь, и открыла небольшой багажник. Она была ещё ниже Блейна, с такими же кудрявыми, но каштановыми волосами.

“Сюда, сюда, давайте я возьму ваши вещи!” настояла она, её акцент был ещё выразительнее, чем у Блейна. Она взяла их багаж и сунула его в багажник, потом повернулась к Курту, крепко его обняла и поцеловала в щёку. “Так замечательно наконец познакомиться с тобой! Наш Блейн рассказывал нам столько хорошего.”

“И я очень рад знакомству, миссис Андерсон,” сказал Курт, улыбаясь.

Она выпустила его из своих объятий и перешла к Бёрту, пожимая ему руку и целуя в щёку. “А Вы, должно быть, отец Курта, мистер Хаммел. Спасибо Вам огромное, что разрешили Курту приехать сюда и что сопроводили его.”

“Не проблема,” сказал Бёрт, хотя это было не так.

“Ладно, мам, думаю, все готовы ехать,” сказал Блейн.

Они все забрались в машину, которая показалась Курту намного меньше, чем машины в Америке. Он был прижат к Блейну всем телом на заднем сиденье. Они держались за руки и склонились близко друг к другу, хихикая и улыбаясь, как сумасшедшие.

“Отец говорит, что ты можешь пожить со мной в моей комнате, если твой отец не против,” сказал ему Блейн.

“Скорее всего, он сначала скажет нет, но я уверен, что он будет рад остаться в гостевой комнате один и согласится.”

“Ты уверен? Я не хочу, чтобы ему было некомфортно. Я хочу, чтобы он доверял мне насчёт тебя.”

“Он доверяет. Иначе бы он не разрешил мне приехать сюда.”

Блейн улыбнулся и прислонился лбом ко лбу Курта. “И я безумно рад этому.”

“Я тоже.”

Он слегка отстранился, поворачивая голову, чтобы прошептать Курту на ухо. “Я так сильно хочу поцеловать тебя, но не хочу, чтобы наш первый поцелуй был при наших родителях.”

“Скоро,” сказал Курт. “Скоро это произойдет, я уверен.”

“Надеюсь. Иначе я сойду с ума.”

Они приехали к дому Блейна и провели ознакомительный тур. Курт познакомился с отцом Блейна и завёл разговор с его родителями, пока Блейн не настоял, что держать гостей с багажом в руках в холле является плохими манерами. Поэтому Курт последовал за Блейном вверх по узкой лестнице в комнату Блейна в конце коридора, пока мистер и миссис Андерсон показали Бёрту его комнату по соседству.

Курт уже видел комнату Блейна через веб-камеру, но каким-то образом видеть её трёхмерной было иначе.

“Хах.”

“Что?”

“Просто я представлял, что это всё располагается по-другому,” сказал Курт.

“Всё плохо?”

“Нет, нет. Просто по-другому. Мне нравится.”

Кровать Блейна стояла в правом углу комнаты у окна. Его стол был придвинут к стене рядом с краем кровати. С другой стороны комнаты был шкаф и тумбочка. На стенах висело множество постеров с различными британскими музыкальными группами, а также афиши с представлений, которые Блейн посетил в местных театрах.

Курт перестал разглядывать комнату и остановил взгляд на Блейне, улыбаясь. “Это выглядит прямо как ты.”

“Рад слышать.”

“Итак, куда мне положить вещи?”

Блейн взял сумки и положил к стене рядом со шкафом. “Здесь сойдёт.”

“Ладно.”

Теперь, когда они наконец были одни, Курт внезапно заволновался, намного сильнее, чем прежде. Он целовал несколько парней на вечеринках, но всё это было не серьёзно. Тут, с Блейном, он знал, что этот поцелуй будет что-то значить.

Блейн медленно подошёл к нему, улыбаясь. Он обвил его талию руками, вызывая бабочки у Курта в животе.

“Привет,” сказал Курт.

Улыбка Блейна стала шире. “Привет.”

“Мы одни,” сказал Курт, нервно смеясь.

“Похоже, что так.” Блейн наклонил голову ближе к Курту, пока их носы не соприкоснулись. “Курт, я безумно хочу поцеловать тебя.”

Вместо того, чтобы сказать Блейну сделать это, Курт наклонился вперед и сделал это сам. Он нежно прижался своими губами к губам Блейна прежде чем отстраниться.

“О, ты можешь намного лучше,” поддразнил Блейн.

Курт ахнул, смеясь, и хлопнул Блейна по руке. “Эй!”

“Что? Мы в отношениях уже полтора года. Поцелуй меня по-настоящему, любимый. Я только немного кусаюсь.”

Курт закатил глаза, но он не мог отрицать, что отчаянное желание Блейна поцеловать его было по-настоящему притягательно. Поэтому с возобновлённой уверенность, которую мог дать ему только Блейн, Курт подался вперёд и впился в его губы поцелуем, легко приоткрывая рот. Блейн охотно поцеловал в ответ, прижимая Курта ближе и выдыхая ему в рот, покусывая нижнюю губу Курта. Язык Блейна нерешительно скользнул в рот Курта, и он ответил тем же, запустив руки ему в волосы и слегка потянув, издавая лёгкий стон.

Когда они отстранились, тяжело дыша и с припухшими от поцелуя губами, Блейн ухмыльнулся и сказал, “Об этом я и говорил.”

Курт засмеялся, немного ошеломлённый. “Ты эм…ты действительно хорош в этом.”

“Ты тоже.”

Они снова наклонились друг к другу, но стук в дверь прервал их.

“Ребята? Пойдёмте завтракать!”

Курт застонал от недовольства. Блейн рассмеялся и подарил Курту ещё один лёгкий поцелуй. “Не переживай, любимый. Будет еще куча времени для поцелуев.”

“Я уж надеюсь.”

“Ох, уверяю тебя, ни за что на свете я не упущу возможность целовать тебя при каждом удобном случае эти две недели, пока ты будешь здесь.”

* * *

Блейн отправился с Куртом на экскурсию по Лондону, показывая ему все самые известные достопримечательности и проводя в секретные места, о которых знали только живущие здесь люди. Они также встретились с друзьями Блейна, и Курт был представлен как минимум пятнадцати парням, все одетые безукоризненно и с различными британскими акцентами.

“Это мои друзья Ворблеры, с ними я провожу большую часть своего времени,” сказал Блейн, представляя каждого по имени, но Курт их не запомнил. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, он помнил, что Ворблеры – это хор Блейна.

Вскоре они все умоляли Курта спеть что-нибудь.

Курт отмахнулся, застенчиво качая головой. “Нет, нет. Я не могу. Я не разогрет. У меня ничего не подготовлено-”

“Тебе не нужна подготовка, Курт, просто спой нам что-нибудь!” сказал один из парней, воодушевлённо улыбаясь.

Курт сделал глубокий вдох и запел, “ _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise._ ”

Они все смотрели на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, пока тот, который призывал его спеть, не крикнул, “Охренеть, Блейн, твой парень поёт как чёртов ангел!”

“Ты бы нам пригодился в этом году, Курт!” сказал другой.

Блейн улыбнулся и поцеловал Курта в щёку. “Да, он замечательный певец. Он поёт мне перед сном каждую ночь.”

“Везучий малый,” сказал один из них.

Курт покраснел, чувствуя себя растерянно от такого внимания, но он был рад, что друзьям Блейна он, вроде, нравился.

Блейн понял, когда Курт начал уставать, Курт знал. Он не очень хорошо это скрывал. Он опирался на Блейна, куда бы они ни шли, зевая и идя чуть позади. Полёт был длинный, и ему не удалось поспать столько, сколько он надеялся. Когда было около девяти вечера, Блейн потянул Курта за руку и сказал, “Как насчёт того, чтобы пойти домой, а?”

Курт кивнул. “Звучит здорово. Мы можем продолжить знакомство с городом завтра.”

 “У нас есть время,” согласился Блейн.

Поэтому они вернулись домой. Их родители были дома и разговаривали в гостиной. Курт усмехнулся, увидев своего отца на диване, держащего чашку чая. Она не была маленькой, и она не была одной из тех стереотипных чашек чая, с которыми Курт играл, когда был ребёнком. Её почти можно было принять за модную кружку. Но всё равно это было забавно.

“Курт немного устал, поэтому мы хотели удалиться в мою комнату, если вы не против,” сказал Блейн.

Его отец кивнул. “Спокойной ночи, Курт. Было здорово познакомиться с тобой. Уверен, завтра мы проведём больше времени вместе.”

Курт вежливо улыбнулся. “Да, конечно. Спасибо большое, что приютили, мистер Андерсон.”

“Не проблема, милый,” с улыбкой сказала миссис Андерсон.

“Спокойной ночи, пап,” сказал Курт.

Его отец кивнул в ответ. “Спокойной ночи, Курт. Спокойной ночи, Блейн.”

Они поднялись наверх, и как только они закрыли дверь, Блейн прижал к ней Курта, сливая их губы в поцелуе так, будто они целовались всё время, что были вместе.

“И тебе привет,” сказал Курт.

Блейн улыбнулся. “Я говорил, будет куча времени для этого.”

“И ты определённо не врун.”

“Нет, сэр. Я не такой.”

Они снова слились в глубоком и отчаянном поцелуе, пока Курт не отстранился.

“Блейн, как бы сильно я ни хотел провести часы целуясь с тобой, я действительно устал.”

Блейн вздохнул, качая головой. “Ты прав. Прости. Пошли спать.”

Они оба разделись до нижнего белья и Курт надел пижамные штаны. Блейн залез в кровать в одном только нижнем белье.

“Ты не собираешься надеть пижаму?” спросил Курт.

Блейн приподнял брови. “А нужно? Я забываю, что американцы чувствуют себя более некомфортно из-за наготы, хотя я едва ли голый.”

Курт сглотнул, улыбаясь и качая головой. “Нет, нет, всё в порядке. Просто…нет, всё в порядке. Прости. Я просто был удивлён, наверное. Всё нормально. Но я останусь в штанах.”

“Ничего страшного,” сказал Блейн, смеясь и похлопывая по кровати рядом с собой. “Ну что, ты собираешься присоединиться ко мне или мне снова нужно обниматься с подушкой? Потому что я достаточно долго ждал, чтобы обнимать тебя.”

Курт залез на кровать, забираясь под одеяло и сражу же прижался к Блейну. Они оба лежали на боку, обнимая друг друга. Блейн наклонился и снова поцеловал Курта, медленно и нежно.

“Я никогда к этому не привыкну,” сказал Курт.

Блейн улыбнулся. “Я тоже.”

“Я люблю тебя,” сказал Курт, потому что теперь он мог, лёжа с ним в одной кровати.

“Я тоже тебя люблю. Так сильно, Курт. Поверить не могу, что это действительно происходит. Весь день я продолжал думать, что это всё сон.”

“Я так рад, что это не так.”

“Я тоже. Спи, любимый. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься.”

Курт в последний раз поцеловал Блейна прежде чем закрыть глаза, впервые засыпая в руках своего парня.

* * *

Курт считал, что дни летели слишком быстро, и он знал, что Блейн разделял его мнение. Каждый день был новым приключением, но каждый день пролетал незаметно. Они и не заметили, как прошла целая неделя. В большинстве своём, Бёрт им не мешал, но они так же все вместе проводили время, Блейн и Курт и их родители. Курт знал, что Купер, брат Блейна, проводил лето в Ирландии, но он надеялся скоро с ним познакомиться.

Курт надеялся остаться частью такой жизни Блейна после того как он познакомился с таким количеством людей и посетил столько мест, которые были важными в его жизни. Тем не менее, он должен был признать, что скоро ему нужно будет вернуться обратно в Америку, и он понятия не имел, когда им снова удастся увидеться.

И когда у них оставалось только две ночи друг с другом, Курт знал, что ему нужно поднять эту тему.

Они сидели снаружи кафе, пили любимый кофе Блейна, когда Курт решил об этом спросить.

“Блейн?”

“Да?”

“Я скоро уезжаю,” сказал Курт, сразу переходя к главному.

Блейн нахмурился. “Да, я старался не думать об этом.”

“Знаю, я тоже, но у меня не получается. Теперь, когда я познакомился со всеми твоими друзьями, столько всего узнал о твоей жизни, я не могу перестать думать о том, что случится, когда я вернусь в Америку. Я имею в виду, теперь всё совсем по-другому.”

“Знаю,” кивая сказал Блейн. “Я…я, честно сказать, не знаю, что теперь буду делать без тебя. Я уже так привык, что ты здесь.”

“Я тоже. И я знаю, что мы сказали, что это навсегда, что нам больше никто не нужен- ”

“Так и есть. Ты любовь всей моей жизни, Курт. Ты – всё для меня.”

“Верно, и это взаимно, но от этого возникает вопрос о нашем совместном будущем. Я имею в виду, мы не можем до конца жизни быть в отношениях на расстоянии. В конце концов, кому-то из нас придётся переехать, и лично я предпочёл бы, чтобы это случилось как можно скорее.”

Блейн опустил взгляд на стол, медленно вертя кофейную чашку в руках. “Я думал об этом Курт. Много думал.”

“И…?”

“ _И_ , я думал об обоих вариантах. Тебе переехать сюда, или мне переехать туда. Но в обоих случаях, одному из нас придётся многое потерять. Мы оставим позади свою семью, друзей, всю свою жизнь. Всё, что мы знаем о том, как работает общество с точки зрения государственного устройства и экономики и социальных отношений, будет полностью изменено для одного из нас.”

“Я знаю,” сказал Курт. “Но я был бы готов сделать это. Я бы изменил всю свою жизнь ради тебя, Блейн. Ты этого достоин. Я хочу построить с тобой семью и жизнь, и я бы не хотел покидать Америку, но ты того стоишь.”

Блейн протянул руку через стол и переплёл их пальцы вместе. “Я чувствую то же самое. Я обожаю это место, но я готов на всё ради тебя, Курт. Даже если это означает переезд в другую страну.”

“И что это значит для нас? Если мы оба готовы сделать это?”

“Ну,” Блейн сделал глубокий вдох. “Полагаю, это значит, что нам нужно посмотреть, какие последствия оба переезда окажут на наши жизни, и решить, что будет лучше для нас. Я имею в виду, это касается не только нас, но и наших детей. Мы хотим, чтобы они росли здесь или в Америке? Какая система образования лучше? Какая экономика и рынок труда предложат им и нам лучшие возможности?”

“Поверить не могу, что мы уже говорим о детях,” смеясь сказал Курт.

Блейн улыбнулся. “Знаю. Но об этом надо подумать. Переезд в другую страну -очень важное решение в жизни человека, не думаю, что наши родители одобрят его. К этому тоже нужно будет подготовиться.”

“Это не должно произойти прямо сейчас,” сказал Курт. “Я имею в виду, мы полтора года были в отношениях на расстоянии, мы знаем, что можем это сделать. У нас есть время, чтобы принять решение.”

“Но я хочу тебя сейчас,” захныкал Блейн, наклоняясь вперёд и чмокая Курта в губы.

Курт улыбнулся, когда Блейн отстранился, снова усаживаясь на свой стул. “Знаю. Я тоже тебя хочу, поверь. Я просто думаю, что нам нужно подготовить себя – и наших родителей – к этому. Они нас очень поддерживали всё это время, не хочу всё испортить. Так что давай не будем спешить и хорошо всё обдумаем.”

“Что если мы быстро примем решение? Что если мы будем готовы переехать к концу лета?”

“Тогда кто-то из нас переедет через несколько месяцев,” улыбаясь ответил Курт.

Он чувствовал головокружение от этой мысли. Курт очень много об этом думал, и теперь, когда он разговаривал об этом с Блейном, это казалось более реальным.

Всё в их отношениях казалось намного реальнее теперь, когда они были вместе.

Но их время вместе подошло к концу, и Курт не заметил, как он уже летел на самолёте со своим отцом обратно в Америку. Первые несколько часов прошли в тишине. Его отец спал какое-то время, свернувшись калачиком у окна и укрывшись одеялом, поэтому Курт решил написать Блейну письмо, рассказывая, как много удовольствия он получил от поездки и изливая свою душу на бумаге. Было глупо писать Блейну письмо, учитывая сколько времени займёт его отправка, особенно когда они так часто разговаривали по Скайпу, но их прощание было таким грустным, и Курт не знал, чем ещё заняться.

“Мы по-прежнему будем разговаривать каждый вечер, да?” спросил Курт.

“Конечно,” заверил его Блейн. “Я больше не могу уснуть, пока ты мне не споёшь.”

Курт покраснел. “Тогда я продолжу петь.”

“Я уж надеюсь.”

“Я действительно хотел бы остаться,” сказал Курт.

“Знаю. Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал.”

“Но я должен.”

“К сожалению.” Блейн взглянул на часы и вздохнул. “Ты уже должен быть на посадке, Курт. Тебе нужно идти.”

Слёзы выступили на глазах Курта и он ненавидел их за это. “Не думаю, что я могу.”

Блейн сочувственно улыбнулся и вытер его слёзы, целуя его в лоб и в каждую щёку. “Мы привыкли к расстоянию. Мы это переживём.”

“Я знаю, но теперь я привык к этому,” сказал Курт, дотрагиваясь до груди Блейна, и подался вперёд нежно целуя его в губы. “Я не хочу от этого отказываться.”

“И тебе не придётся. Расстояние всего лишь временное, любимый. Не теряй надежду.”

Курт кивнул, пытаясь улыбнуться. “Ты прав. Просто это сложно.”

“Я знаю. Клянусь, мы справимся, Курт.”

“Мы справимся. Я люблю тебя.”

“А я тебя.”

Они слились в долгом поцелуе. Когда они отстранились, они оба плакали, но Блейн подтолкнул его в сторону входа. “Иди!”

Курт засмеялся и пошёл на посадку. Он остановился у входа, где его ждал отец, поворачиваясь, чтобы помахать Блейну, прежде чем уйти. Блейн помахал в ответ, после чего Курт повернулся и сел в самолёт.

В какой-то момент его отец проснулся, ворча и говоря о перекусе.

“Хочешь что-нибудь?” спросил он.

Курт покачал головой. “Я не голоден.”

В конце концов, Бёрт решил не заказывать еду, вместо этого он смотрел на Курта так долго, что Курт стал чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он оторвался от своего письма, поднимая брови.

“Ты хотел о чём-то со мной поговорить?”

“Да, я, эм…Я просто хотел сказать, что мне нравится Блейн. Он отлично тебе подходит. Я рад, что мы сделали это, и что я познакомился с ним и его семьёй. Между вами, кажется, действительно что-то особенное, Курт.”

“Это так,” согласился Курт, немного скептически относясь к намерениям своего отца. “Мы действительно любим друг друга, пап.”

“Я знаю. Я сразу понял, как только вы увидели друг друга.”

Курт улыбнулся. “Да. Это был довольно важный момент.” Его отец ничего не ответил, но всё ещё смотрел на него. “Что?”

“Просто…Слушай, теперь, когда я знаю, насколько у вас всё серьёзно, я просто хотел сказать, что поддержу любое твоё решение, при условии, что ты поговоришь об этом со мной, и я буду уверен, что ты понимаешь всю его важность.”

“Что ты имеешь в виду?” хмурясь, спросил Курт.

“Ну, вы двое не всегда будете на расстоянии. Одному из вас придётся переехать. И теперь, когда ты закончил школу, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь себя независимым. Я могу только предположить, что это новое чувство свободы делает с твоим разумом пока Блейн в другой стране.”

“Ох.” И внезапно слова Бёрта обрели смысл. “Я-мы говорили об этом, но мы пока ничего не решили.”

“Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что бы вы ни решили, пока я знаю, что это решение хорошо обдуманно, я поддержу вас и помогу чем смогу.”

Курт точно знал, что значили эти слова. Он давал Курту разрешение переехать в Англию.

“Хорошо. Спасибо, пап.”

* * *

Следующие несколько месяцев были тяжёлыми, но терпимыми. Несмотря на то, что Курт привык вживую проводить время с Блейном, возвращаться к виртуальным отношениям было не так сложно, как он думал.

Они всё лето провели обсуждая плюсы и минусы каждого переезда и выбирая лучший вариант. В обоих случаях были и хорошие, и  плохие последствия, но, в конце концов, Курт знал, чего он хочет. Он только надеялся, что Блейн не будет возражать.

Ближе к концу августа, Курт решил рассказать ему.

“Я хочу переехать в Англию,” сказал Курт.

Глаза Блейна широко распахнулись на экране монитора. “Правда? Ты уверен, Курт? Я имею в виду, я знаю, что мы много об этом говорили, но это очень важное решение. Тебе придётся попрощаться со всеми, и я знаю, как много твой отец значит для тебя.”

“Знаю, но кроме семьи и друзей ничто больше не держит меня здесь. Я хочу заняться модой, и Европа будет лучшим вариантом для этого. К тому же, у тебя там столько всего происходит. Если ты переедешь сюда, тебе придётся пожертвовать намного большим. И система образования в Америке - боже, я даже не хочу говорить об этом. Слушай, мы всё это обговорили, Блейн, и мы можем ещё миллион раз всё это обговорить и так и не принять решение. Я знаю, чего я хочу. Я хочу переехать в Англию.”

“Да,” сказал Блейн после небольшой паузы. Он сменил неуверенную улыбку на широкую, морща глаза так, как Курт любил это. “Да, хорошо. Да! О боже, Курт, ты правда собираешься это сделать. Ты переедешь в Англию ко мне.”

“Ага,” смеясь, сказал Курт.

“Мы можем найти себе квартиру.”

“Мы можем.”

“И мы можем всё время ходить по ней голыми.”

“Или, возможно, мы можем поработать над этим, после того как у нас будет секс,” краснея сказал Курт. Когда Курт приезжал, они много времени провели целуясь, и доводили друг друга до оргазма, не снимая одежды. Дальше этого дело не заходило.

Блейн ухмыльнулся, подмигивая. “Как будто ты об этом не думал.”

“Блейн!”

“Что!”

Курт закатил глаза. “Я не могу с тобой иногда, ты знал об этом?”

“Но в хорошем смысле?” настоял Блейн.

“В _лучшем_ смысле,” согласился Курт.

После этого всё было решено. Курт переедет в Англию. На следующий день он рассказал обо всём отцу, объясняя как много они с Блейном думали об этом и давая ему понять, что это действительно было то, чего он хотел. Его отец только сказал, “Тогда давай начнём паковаться.”

В следующем месяце Курт сидел в самолёте, все его вещи были упакованы в багаже и летели с ним через океан в Англию. И в этот раз Курт был один. Никаких родителей, никакого надзора. При прилёте он был встречен своим парнем, готовым забрать весь его багаж и отвезти в дом родителей Блейна, прежде чем отправиться на поиски их собственной квартиры где-то в Лондоне.

Они сразу же начали целоваться. Все приветствия были опущены, чтобы поцеловаться в самом центре аэропорта.

“Боже, я так сильно по тебе скучал,” выдохнул Курт.

“Ты понятия не имеешь,” сказал Блейн, снова целуя его.

“И теперь мы можем съехаться и жить вместе, и это будет так же, как те две недели, только на постоянной основе.”

“Язнаю.”

Курт отстранился, изучая лицо Блейна. Он не мог остановить слёзы счастья. “Поверить не могу, что это происходит. Ты никогда не задумывался, когда писал мне сообщение на том дурацком сайте два года назад, что мы дойдём до такого?”

“Я и подумать о таком не мог, но я бы ни на что это не променял,” ответил Блейн широко улыбаясь.

“Я так сильно тебя люблю.”

“Я тебя сильнее.”

“Это невозможно.”

“Мы можем обсудить это в машине пока едем к моим родителям.”

“Звучит здорово.”


End file.
